Ecoutez cette histoire
by Elro
Summary: Réponse au défi du Poney. OS. Au fil de l'eau, les vies s'écoulent. Au fil des ponts, la mort patiente.


Félicitations à l'auteur de la très jolie photo, j'espère que ce qu'elle m'en a inspiré vous plaira ! C'est reparti pour un nouveau défi !

* * *

**Ecoutez cette histoire...**

"Voila, venez mes petits, venez autour de moi. Ecoutez cette histoire, cette histoire, c'est celle des notres, c'est celle de notre peuple, oui, de ton peuple à toi aussi 271 !

Il était une fois... NON, 457, ne t'approche pas de l'eau, tu serais emportée, il y a assez de morts ainsi parmi nous, pas besoin d'y rajouter une stupide noyade...

Où en étais-je donc déjà ? A oui, merci 271... Je disais donc... Nous faisons partie des peuples les plus anciens et les plus méconnus de cette Terre du Milieu, en fait, peu nous connaissent, ou peu font attention à nous...

Oui, 271, c'est une chance, après tout, ceux qui nous connaissent sont responsables de tous les massacres. 457, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'approcher de l'eau. 056, tu pourrais surveiller ta soeur, merci."

007 reprend son souffle et son calme. C'est l'un des doyens de sa race, l'un des plus évolués également. Il a développé certains talents qui lui permettent d'être encore là aujourd'hui pour en parler à ses descendants. La discrétion, la dissimulation, le camouflage, et quelques moyens de défense qu'il ne faut pas citer n'importe comment... Les murs ont des oreilles, les ennemis aussi.

Ils sont tous venus, autour de lui, près de la rivière... 271, 457, 056, les jumeaux 492 et 493, et bien d'autres encore... Tous connaissent déja l'histoire, mais tous viennent la réécouter de bon coeur chaque fois que le grincheux 007 veut bien la répéter.

A l'abri des roseaux, ils chuchottent. Ils sont bien trop près de potentiels dangers pour parler à haute voix. Surtout que 004 les a prévenus, tous les villages sont en effervescence, et il paraitrait même (c'est la voisine du cousin de la femme de la cuisinière de 359 qui l'a dit !) que de l'autre coté de la rivière, les choses bougeraient aussi.

La prudence est de mise, il faut que chacun se fasse tout petit, se fondent dans le décor... La décapitation et le bucher, très peu pour eux.

Alors 007 commence à murmurer, sa voix presque couverte par les bruits de la nature, comment leurs ennemis sont arrivés, bien longtemps après eux, comment ils ont assemblé ce pont, à coté duquel 271 et les siens se pressent aujourd'hui, comment ils ont été découverts, pourchassés, tués par des chasseurs spécialisés...

Un bruit se fait insistant au dehors, tous se taisent, mais l'aventureuse petite 457 ose sortir la tête pour observer ce qui se passe, malgré les remontrances de 007, bien trop agé pour aller la chercher.

Ce que 457 voit au dehors la terrifie, bien au delà de toute ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Le pont énorme qu'elle connait depuis toujours tremble sous les pas des nouveaux arrivants. D'un coté, leurs traditionnels ennemis arrivent, en chantant de manière terrible. Tous connaissent ces chants de guerre. De l'autre, une race bien plus grande, c'est dire... car les premiers font peut-être dix fois la taille de la petite 457 !

Et toute cette horde armée s'arrête. A deux pas du petit groupe.

457 se laisse retomber dans les bras de 056, le coeur battant. Tous retiennent leur respiration. Les autres n'ont pas l'air de vouloir les chercher, mais il ne faut jurer de rien. Et on a bien vu 369 et sa famille fauchés la veille, sans préavis, simplements parcequ'ils se trouvaient là. 007 les fait prudemment reculer, il est responsable de tous ces jeunes.

S'ils arrivent à se retrancher sous le pont, ils devraient être en sécurité, mais encore faut-il y arriver. La distance semble démesurément grande, et ces tueurs se trouvent toujours là.

Heureusement, ils semblent assez occupés. 007 ne comprend pas leur langue, mais ils semblent en pleine négociations. Comme si le Pont aux Arbalètes était le lieu pour ça. Ils y sont presque...

Mais un de ces terribles ennemis, un des plus grands petits, juge-t-il, l'a repéré. Ils se hâtent, vite vite, il faut atteindre le pont, se blottir, se faire oublier.

La petite 457 trébuche. 007 envisage de la laisser là, de tous les mettre en sécurité, 271 le regarde de ses grands yeux hésitants, 056 se précipite aider sa soeur.

Son sang ne fait qu'un tour, 007 sait qu'il va y rester, mais il se précipite vers les jeunes pour les aider. La main énorme de l'ennemi s'abat sur eux, les cueille avec la délicatesse d'un oliphant dans un champ de carottes.

Tous savent ce qu'il va leur arriver. Heureusement, 007 leur a appris à se défendre. Ils savent qu'ils mourront brulés, mais ils en emporteront avec eux... sur des générations. 007 a un rire diabolique intérieur.

Fumer tue.

C'est la terrible vengeance de l'herbe à pipe.


End file.
